memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 1/Survival
(M-class planet surface) The Charger is down on the ground. (Charger, cockpit) Oh man my head Colonel Sheppard says as he rubs his head when he gets up from the floor, Typhuss gets up from laying on the pilot console. Let's get out of here, they will send a patrol says Typhuss as he helps Sarah up. Right Sarah says as she gets some survival gear and hands two phaser rifles to both Typhuss and John. Typhuss gets his lightsaber and hooks it on his belt. (Surface) The group walk out of the shuttle and head into the jungle. Wonder how did they know that we were going to be passing by their space Sarah says as she looks at both Typhuss and John. I don't know, Sarah says Typhuss as he looks at Sarah. We're way overdue to communicate with the Intrepid, do you think they'll come and help us Sarah says as she looks at Typhuss. He shrugs his shoulders. (Bajoran space, Bajor orbit) The Kingston is in orbit around Bajor. Captain's log stardate 64893.3, we're in orbit around Bajor after Admiral Martin has sent us here to get Vedek Kira and to inform her of something that's happened to Typhuss. (Captain's ready room) Kira I've got some bad news while Typhuss was heading back to the Intrepid the Charger was attacked by a Der'kal warship now we're not sure if he's dead or not, the Admiral has ordered me to proceed to the border alone says Captain Tyson as he looks at Kira. Why alone Kira says as she looks at Captain Tyson. We're spread thin and the Der'kal has footholds in key Federation sectors, but I will find him John says as he looks at Kira. Then I'm coming as well Kira says as she looks at him. John nods. (Main bridge) Both Captain Tyson and Vedek Kira walk onto the bridge. Frank set course for the Der'kal border maximum warp Captain Tyson says as he sits in the Captain's chair. Aye, sir course laid in Lieutenant Cole says as he looks at the console. Engage Captain Tyson says as he looks at the viewer. Lieutenant Cole presses the warp button on the helm. (Space) The Kingston jumps to warp speed. (Planet surface) Typhuss, Sarah, and John are walking through the jungle trying to avoid Der'kal patrols. We need to find away to contact Starfleet Sarah says as she looks at Typhuss. How? asked Typhuss as he looks at Sarah. If we can get me aboard one of those dropships I can send a secure Bajoran signal Sarah says as she looks at both Typhuss and John. They would be Der'kal Stormtroopers, Der'kal heavy assault troopers and a Der'kal trooper Commander near the dropship says Typhuss as he looks at Sarah. We've got stun grenades and our phasers look we've gotta try something Typhuss Sarah says as she looks at Typhuss and John. Colonel Sheppard looks at Typhuss. I say we give it a shot Typhuss and we blow up that dropship as well Colonel Sheppard says as he looks at Typhuss. All right, we will give it a try says Typhuss as he looks at John. They head to the dropship's landing position. (Space, Federation-Der'kal border) The Kingston approaches the system where the Charger was being chased at. (Main Bridge) Sir I'm picking up debris in the area Lieutenant Hailey says as she looks at the ops console. Captain Tyson turns to her in his command chair. Analysis Lieutenant is it from the Charger? Captain Tyson says as he looks at Lieutenant Hailey. Yes sir it is but its not large enough to suggest that it belong to a Flyer class shuttle but I tracked their course to that M-class planet we're heading to Lieutenant Hailey says as she looks at the console then at Captain Tyson. All right Frank continue on course for the planet Captain Tyson says as he looks at Lieutenant Cole at the helm. Aye sir Lieutenant Cole says as he goes to work on the helm. (Planet surface, nighttime) Captain Kira, Colonel Mackenzie, and Colonel Sheppard are hiding in the bushes as they're watching the Der'kal troopers guarding the dropship. So what's the plan? asked Typhuss as he looks at John. We hit them with the stun grenade and Sarah will get in and send a transmission to any Federation vessel that's on patrol Colonel Sheppard says as he looks at Typhuss. All right, let's do it says Typhuss as he looks at John. Two stun grenades roll out and blow as the troopers drop to the ground as Captain Kira, Colonel Mackenzie and Colonel Sheppard move out to the dropship, Typhuss and John stand on both sides of the dropship while Colonel Mackenzie runs into the ship. (Dropship, cockpit) All right engaging the comm relay and sending the transmission now Colonel Mackenzie says as she looks at the console. Then she sees the Der'kal fighters coming towards their position she runs from the console and heads out as the fighters destroy the dropship sending her flying and snap goes her leg. AHHHH, GAHHA Sarah screams as she's holding her leg. Colonel Sheppard runs a medical tricorder over it. She broke it in five places Typhuss I'm giving her a mild sedative for the pain Colonel Sheppard says as he injects her with the pain killer. Thanks it seems to be going down for now but I can't walk Sarah says as she looks at them. I'm not leaving you behind, Sarah says Typhuss as he looks at Sarah. John Sheppard and Typhuss carry her back into the jungle. Sarah, do you think that the transmission was picked up by a Starfleet ship says Typhuss as he looks at Sarah. We'll know soon enough Typhuss ahh, damn it Sarah says as she's in pain from her leg breaking. (Space, Federation-Der'kal border) The Kingston is stopped by a Der'kal combat cruiser. (Main bridge, red alert) The crew are all at their battle stations ready to fight the Der'kal vessel. Der'kal vessel this Captain John Tyson of the Federation starship USS Kingston you will return to your side of the border or we will open fire Captain Tyson says as he looks at the main viewer. No response sir Lieutenant Hailey says as she looks at her console. Damn it their between us and the crew of the Charger Captain Tyson says as he looks at the viewer. (Planet surface) Captain Kira, Colonels MacKenzie and Sheppard walk into a cave and both Typhuss and John sit Sarah down as Colonel Sheppard gets a better look at Sarah's leg. Typhuss looks out the cave. Typhuss puts on the nightvision eyepiece and turns it on keeping a eye out for Der'kal Stormtroopers. Typhuss I ran a complete scan on her leg its broken but she's not losing blood I've given some sedatives for the pain but that's not the worst of it the swelling hasn't gone down if we don't get her to a Federation starship or a starbase for further treatment she'll die Colonel Sheppard says as he looks at Typhuss explaining the condition of Sarah. As soon as a Federation starship gets here we will get Sarah treatment says Typhuss as he looks at John. Typhuss we don't know if that signal got through before the dropship was destroyed Colonel Sheppard says as he looks at Typhuss. Let's just hope it did says Typhuss as he looks at John.